It started with a book
by XxMydeStrifexX
Summary: Light if you only knew the power you have over me"
1. The start of a life long bond

Heyy guys I finally found a few ideas for a story!!!

**WARNINGS: THIS IS YAOI! I REPEAT THIS IS YAOI!!! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YAOI IS THAT IS BOY ON BOY. DONT LIKE DON'T READ. EVERYONE ELSE ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DEATH NOTE.**

**SETTING: This story takes place when light is in high school. He is regular senior until he meets Ryuk.**

**In this story Ryuk is a shinigami in the form of an alluring human. He carries his most favorite notebook**

**Until he drops it somewhere and it falls in the hands of…Light Yagami. Thus the story begins…**

"Urgh…what a boring day" _I seem to be dragging along this boring human world. Everyone stares at me _

_With huge beady eyes…man this is just so boring…_

"Hmmm?" I find myself staring at this kid a lot and I mean A LOT.

"Light what do you think the author means by this quote?"

"Well I believe the author means…"

"Light…"**Whoa**. Did I say that out loud? Damn…

"Mmh?" Light turns to stare at me with those lovely seductive eyes. _Damn light how you turn me _

_On. Look at those lips and how soft they are. I wonder how they would feel around my…_

"Ryuk is there something you would like to tell light?"

"Huh?"I look at the teacher like she's insane.

"Do you or do you not?"

"No MISS."

The class starts to giggle and the bell rings. I see light smile at me and walk out the door. Before

He left I saw him look down. SHIT…I'm hard and have to use the bathroom.

On the way there I spot light. He's bending over to tie his shoe. So when I walk pass him I drop

_**My notebook**_.

"haha let the fun being light." As I walk to the bathroom I can see over my shoulder I see light

Picking up the book. Then he begins to read.


	2. What a surprise

Heyy guys I finally found a few ideas for a story!!!

**WARNINGS: THIS IS YAOI! I REPEAT THIS IS YAOI!!! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YAOI IS THAT IS BOY ON BOY. DONT LIKE DON'T READ. EVERYONE ELSE ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF DEATH NOTE.**

**SETTING: This story takes place when light is in high school. He is regular senior until he meets Ryuk.**

**In this story Ryuk is a shinigami in the form of an alluring human. He carries his most favorite notebook**

**Until he drops it somewhere and it falls in the hands of…Light Yagami. Thus the story begins…**

"What in the world is this?"I look at the book in _**amazement and a tint of lust.**_ This…this guy writes about

me?!!!??!?!OMG!!Why? Why would he care about me like THAT?! Well… ryuk…you want fun? I'll give you A LOT to

smile about.

_**AT HOME…**_

As I undress I get an IM.I look at my laptop and there's a message from DeathGod. I accept it.

DeathGod: sup light?

LightYagami: ummm…who's this?

DeathGod: its…umm ryuk. how umm are you?

LightYagami: let me take it as you don't do this much?

DeathGod: well yeah…you're right…so umm wat's up?

LightYagami: well I found your notebook ryuk. AND I must say that I'm impressed by your imagination and your

Thoughts of me.

DeathGod: well light your body is just so intriguing. I just can't stop staring at it.

LightYagami :well ryuk wat if I told you that my body looks better in the nude?

_**MEANWHILE AT RYUK'S HOME**_

LightYagami: well ryuk wat if I told you that my body looks better in the nude?

_Is light seriously asking me this?_

DeathGod: well I'll tell you that im getting horny thinking about it.

LightYagami: how about you come over to my house and I'll show you just wat I mean.

DeathGod: light…are you serious?

LightYagami: of course. My parents are out of town and sayu is over at rem's house for the Christmas break.

DeathGod: sure give me your address and I'll be there to get my book. ;]

LightYagami: sure thing. I'll make sure that you'll leave with more than just your book.

_**LightYagami has just signed off at 5:30pm**_

_**DeathGod has just signed off at 5:32pm**_

_Light you are a work of art and I'll make sure that everyone knows you're mine._


End file.
